The Matrix Has You: Rebirth
by Molly Nowak
Summary: In this fan fiction of the matrix, it is the time before the Matrix is created. Kid is a hacker who helped write the original Matrix program. This is the story of the history of the matrix and the story of the writer of the original programmer, with characters from the original movies and kid(animatrix).


The Matrix Has You :

Chapter 1

Letters from Kid: The first Idea

DATE: NOVEMBER 22 2123 11:23 PM EST

TO: mouse

FROM:thekid

MESSAGE ID: 13028376820480238EH872019UICLAP98

SUBJECT: You took off, buddy.

MESSAGE CONTENT:

Mouse,

I think I've finally found a way out of this, out of here, or back into it? Where did you go?

Everyone else it trying to get out, I'm the only one trying to get in...

If your like me then you already know these famous words, the matrix has you. I have spent so may nights wishing I would see that on my computer, maybe your even looking for an answer, just as I am. Is the matrix real? I can't offer you the exit but I can tell you that it is completely possible. The Matrix is like an addiction to me, I have spent a lot of my time thinking about it, watching the internet for small details that would give me more ideas about how it could be a reality. It's a virtual party over here, and your invited if you want in? I can send you the link, the internet is a thing of the past. The Matrix vet is the future, and what a party it can be, if you know someone to get you into the front door. I took the red pill you left and I figured out some of the details. I think I'll save the blue on for later. It left me asking myself what are we all even doing here? But, don't worry you could be in a matrix by next weekend, sounds a lot better that a long Saturday night of heavy drinking alone, right?

It's VR to the max, forget about agents and hacker haters, this is the future, my future. Trust me, with medical brain scanning wires connected to various cortex's of your brain, to control stimuli, create chemical production and release, and also mask the sensation of movement; your jacked in (but your probably going to need a hand selector, hay you just got there) But, your probably asking your self what would I do if a power line goes down from a wind storm, don't worry about it the computer has already found all the electricity it could ever need or want thanks to your constant renewable energy core burning at over 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, (that just the temperature of your mouth, your internal temp always stays a few points higher (or you'd be dead). And I still know what you thinking, "but kid how does it work?" with a nice polymer plastic goo for your bed you'll never even notice that you've created a warm cocoon around you in your "blanket of sleeplessness"( the human body generates heat to keep warm while sleeping, and warm a blanket, you can't live with out a house, sorry the jury of scientist are still out voting on the whole human monkey thing and if you ask me we are all just spawn, just got here like this sucker ; ) ) So what does the heat really do? Well, using heat convection transference rods the temperature is gradually collected into the metal and when it reaches it's maximum temperature it it the pulled into heat electricity conduction rods and the filtered to the computer controlling your brain. Why go into space when you can really space out in the matrix? What's the computer doing something with the extra energy behind your back, probably but who can blame them, I mean how hard is it really to read a DVD or find the nearest cheep pizza, Siri? Take that El Nino, I'm not worried about another power outage anymore, not when we have the matrix to supply us with all the energy we need. Welcome to; The Matrix: Vers. 0.001

So what do you think, should I just buy a new DVD drawer or throw the PC out? It's kinda creepy to think that it knows what I'm asking of it, do you think they could have really gained self awareness? Walking talking computers, that's enough in anyone's mind to make them want to choke down this thing and pass out for the night.

 _"Good Night Nurse"_

Your Friend,

Kid

Thanks for every thing Mouse, your the best.

END OF MESSAGE

* * *

DATE: NOV. 22 2123 01:03 AM EST

TO: trin

FROM: thekid

MESSAGE ID: 102739281UEIDJZJCBGI8Q0029798

SUBJECT: The Rabbit in the Hole?

MESSAGE CONTENT:

Hi, Trin? I just read your post, the midnight madness on chirp . Can you really find out any thing? Because I think I have a job for you. If you can get me the ingredients list I'm looking for off of the agents I can make it worth your wild and a little extra for you. I'm looking to mix it up for a good time, if you catch my drift. email me back if your interested.

Thanks a million,

kid

END OF MESSAGE

* * *

DATE: NOV 24 2123 2:33 PM EST

TO: mouse

FROM: thekid

MESSAGE ID: KL-123U8ULASCJOF871340192838709

SUBJECT: REPLY: you took off, buddy?

your really clever mouse, I wouldn't have thought to hide it here, can't stop laughing, no agent would look for it here. I'm surprised your hacker buddies liked my story so much, but i don't care if they use it, it's cool. I just made it up off of the top of my head when I was coming back around off of that dream trip you sent me on, but I have some things written down, no programs yet, but I would like to get involved in this and make it real with you and your buddies. oh, by the way do you still have that game you were telling me about I know a guy who plays it and he said it the ultimate in "sim" gaming, agents willing... I hope so. Any way the blue one is a job and a half, I would call it a marathon runners dream job, i guess. But I can get more or if you really want to fly I can get you an orange dream bar that will take you into the clouds. and, I just found a women that might be able to help us get the good smoke, if you know what I mean. She's supposed to be into your hacker life style, me I'm still considering it. Who has time for it, I'll have to give up my stories, and maybe go out on the town with it. Maybe I can get her to meet us at this "dank" night club downtown, it's kinda crazy but I think it's got what your looking for, it's where I saw the flyer for the new multi-net I heard about. The agents will never get us in this crazy matrix of a net. I'm looking forward to it's launch, I shouldn't say anything more on here. Let me know what they think, hay if I find one more friend it could be like a triple date, maybe, just joshin' ya. (Are you laughing yet?)

Your the best,

kid

END OF MESSAGE

ORIGINAL MESSAGE

MESSAGE ID: 20134792864YHRLZI09Y92YE09J

SENT: NOV 24 2123 2:21PM EST

Kid, your totally wild, where do you come up with these ideas? It's genius, total virtual reality. Do you know how much, never mind, not to mention how much money, I'll save that for some conversation. Why I'm writing you at this time of the day is because my friends can't get enough of it. Do you have anything else written? Any files or source codes yet? You know my hacker friend Morpheus and his buddy (calls himself Neo, I'm not sure if that's his real name) want to try to make a real thing of it, give that agents something new to look for and shut down. It sounds great. Can you send us some more details, we don't want two identical programs floating through the net. Oh, can we also get some of that blue dream you were talking about when I was over at your place

Thanks Buddy,

The Incredible Mouse`


End file.
